Why Do You Stare At Me?
by GaeIggy
Summary: Germany has noticed..Austria stares at him. What will happen when their eyes finally meet? Why did Austria want to come stay with him? What is going on in the pianist's mind? Rated M for when it's complete...it will be SMUT! Real names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters; this is simply a fan fiction.

**Author's Note:** Alrighty...this story is slightly based off of a thing I read..It should be pretty good. More smut. Oh, and for those of you that read me often...FrUK to come. Smutty stories. I am becoming addicted to them. Send in replies and messages for requests. Oh yeah...CHAPTER FIC!

**Pairing: **AustriaXGermany (RoderichXLudwig)

**Copyright: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

**Summary:** Ludwig has Austria as a guest in his home for a while. The pianist is quiet, but Ludwig notices something weird, Austria stares at him. What was going on in the pianist's mind? Why was he always staring at Ludwig when he wasn't looking? The German was very confused.

Chapter 1: I See You Watching Me.

Germany sat down at the table with his breakfast. Austria sat across from him, sipping a cup of breakfast tea, a plate of toast in front of him. Germany had noticed that Austria never ate much. He spoke little, practiced his music a lot and kept to himself. The only one he had seen him talk to was Hungary when she came to visit. He did his own laundry and cleaned his own messes. Germany wondered if he was hiding something. He had never asked why Roderich had chosen to come stay with him. It had been none of his business.

Weeks ago he had gotten the phone call, Roderich didn't waste time, asking Germany if he could come stay with him for a while. Germany, thinking it would be a friendly visit, a chance for them to reconnect a bit, said yes. Italy was staying with other countries for a while anyways, so they would have the house to themselves. Austria had arrived, tired, looking half dead, he went and slept for the next three days.

It had been 3 weeks now. Roderich had barely spoken to him, had spent a lot of time alone and despite living with him, Germany saw him only twice a day: breakfast and dinner. Roderich spent the rest of the time in his room, playing the violin or in Germany's main room, playing the piano. It wasn't that Roderich was avoiding him, oh no. It was that Germany was avoiding Roderich, because each time they were around one another, Roderich acted weird.

Germany looked up, _"...Vat is your problem?"_ He knew he sounded annoyed. He had looked up to see Roderich looking away, he'd been staring again. Roderich shook his head as if to say, 'I _don't know what you're talking about.'_ Germany sighed and finished eating. Each time he wasn't paying attention and Roderich was around, he'd felt him staring, looking up only to see Roderich look away. It was almost as if he didn't want their eyes to meet. Germany didn't understand why Austria was acting this way.

Austria spoke softly, for the first time in a while, _"..I am expecting a visitor...please send him to my room when he arrives."_ He stood up, going to the kitchen to wash his cup and plate. Germany watched him leave and slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. He was angry that Austria never spoke to him about anything, and now he was having someone over, someone he wanted in his room? Ludwig blinked, why did this bother him?

One way or another, Germany was going to find out why Austria was staring at him all the time. Those blue eyes would meet the violet hues of his friend at some point. He didn't know now that sparks would fly once they did.

He went to rinse his plate. Soon enough, the doorbell rang, Germany went and answered it, "Hallo." He looked, there stood an Italian man. Germany blinked as he asked for Austria, he told him where to find him. His head spun with why Austria was having this guy as a visitor. He shook his head and pulled on his jacket, leaving for work.

AN: Ok...short...short short short beginning. Buuuuuuuut~~~THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE THOUGH! GERMANY REALLY WILL GET SICK OF THAT STARING...ONCE HE'S TRAPPED AT HOME AND CAN'T LEAVE FOR WORK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I AM SO EVIL!


	2. Trapped At Home

Chapter 2: Trapped At Home.

Germany sighed, pacing his office at work. He'd finished all his paperwork, everything that needed to be done, but he didn't feel like going home yet. He was wondering if that man was still there with Roderich. He sat down at his desk and ran his hands through his hair. "..Mein Gott, vat has come ofer me..?" He muttered. He got up and picked up his office then walked out. He was on the top of the building and had to go down many flights of steps.

Ludwig kept getting lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he'd run into several people already. Why was Roderich suddenly bothering him so much? He shook his head, just as he did, he stepped off the landing and missed the step, falling forward. He tried to stop himself from falling but it was too late. He hit the floor and gave a small grunt of pain. The crack had been loud, he knew it before anyone could say anything, his leg was broken. People in the lobby called an ambulance to come get him. Ludwig passed out for a bit, waking up in the hospital, his leg in a cast. Roderich was standing in the hall, talking to someone that looked like a doctor. Ludwig sighed. "Of all people..."

Roderich walked back into the room, "Oh, you're awake." His voice was quiet, "..Well...your leg is definitely broken and you'll be stuck at home for quite a while...I'm already having the living room made up for you since you cannot go up stairs." Germany could of groaned out loud if Austria hadn't been the one to tell him that.

Hours later, much later, Germany was taken home, and set on the couch. Italy had come over and prepared a lovely dinner to make him feel better, and Austria had spent all the day cleaning, then when dinner was over, he picked up, and sat down to play the piano, which was, to Germany's dismay, in the living room, where he was stuck.

Austria only played one piece, then picked up a book and sat in a chair. Ludwig spoke up, "It's late Austria...go to sleep..." Austria merely shook his head and opened the book, starting to read, Ludwig could of sworn he heard a sigh escape those lips. Some sign of emotion. Germany started to work on papers for work, that he would send in tomorrow. He was tired, trying to focus on his papers, but he could feel those violet eyes locked on him. He gritted his teeth and found peace only when Austria finally got up, muttered a goodnight and went upstairs. 

**~THREE DAYS LATER~**

Being stuck at home, it was getting to Germany and it had only been three days, he had spent each one, given a bath by a nurse that came, since Austria had offered, and Germany had told him no, a nurse would be fine. His leg was healing faster than was expected, he hoped to be up in no time. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything until then. Apart from work from home, in the same room as Austria, who was still staring at him. Though, today was different, Austria had that Italian man over again, and they were upstairs. Germany had fallen asleep without the staring, and woke only to hear them coming downstairs. He peered out to the door, where he saw Austria giving the Italian a kiss. His blood boiled, looking away, closing his eyes. So that's how it was between them. Germany let out a silent sigh, he shouldn't care. Austria was just his friend. Right?

He let it go, Austria walked into the room and Germany closed his eyes tighter, pulling the blanket he had over his head. "...Please go somewhere else...I am trying to sleep.." Austria spoke quietly, "...When your leg is healed...I will be returning home." He left the room.

Germany thought about that. NO! He had to find out within that time, why Austria was always staring at him. Roderich wouldn't leave without telling him. Germany was going to find out.


	3. Tell Me

**Chapter 3: Tell Me.**

Anything else, anything else in the world could not have bothered him more. Ludwig was craving the answer. Afte a couple weeks, he was allowed to get up and walk around, at least with a boot on, but he still was not allowed upstairs and was forced to continue sleeping on the couch. He would of killed to have time to sleep in his own bed. His back was starting to hurt, and since he had refused Roderich's back massage, the pianist had called in a professional to do it for him. Austria sat there the entire time, as if afraid the lady might try something.

Germany ran his hand through his golden hair and sighed. Austria seemed even more distant than before, and he'd noticed that the Italian man had not been back around at all. He was starting to think that kiss may had been a farewell. He never questioned it though. He never really spoke to Austria at all.

The weeks went by all too quick for him. His leg was healed, he was allowed to go upstairs now and had spent most the day cleaning up the living room. Austria was in his room, packing the entire time. In a way, he kind of liked it, at least the man wasn't staring at him all day long. Though, even that had died down.

He frowned. "..Last chance.." He walked out of his room and down the hall to the spare room, knocking on the door. He heard a small reply of come in and opened the door. Austria was folding clothes and putting them in a suitcase. "...Look..Roderich..." The Austrian didn't look up. Germany moved over to sit on the bed, careful not to mess up Roderich's clothes. "...For...the time...you have been with me..." Those purple eyes continued to gaze down. "...You have been...staring at me..." Roderich's eyes closed. "..I vant to know why.." Roderich remained silent, still putting clothes into the suitcase. Ludwig stood up, "..Tell me why." It was a demand, not a question this time.

Roderich never looked up as he finally spoke. "...I never...never meant to stare...but each time I looked...I was lost...and only when you spoke...did I snap out of it.." Ludwig blinked. "..Look at me!" Those violet eyes found his blue ones and locked in. Germany pulled him close and kissed him, at first, Roderich had tensed, but then relaxed and started to kiss back. Germany broke the kiss after a minute. Roderich stepped back and looked down at his clothes, "..I have to finish...I leave today.." Germany only nodded and walked out of the room.

Hours later, he heard the door close, sitting in his work room. He hadn't encountered Austria again the rest of the day. He hung his head and tossed the chunk of wood aside. "...Mein Got...vat did I do..?"

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up...BUT...THEY KISSED! Austria is kind of a prat...right? Comment..let me know what you think...Smut shall come next chapter.


	4. Sorry To Interrupt

**Chapter 4: Sorry to Interrupt.**

**Roderich's POV**

He'd been back home for a couple weeks, distant to Hungary and he couldn't seem to focus on much of anything. He was always thinking about it. So tall, so blonde, so muscled, and those eyes, those striking blue eyes. He just wanted to place kiss after kiss on his skin and run his fingers through that hair. He shivered and shook his head. "Nein!" He slammed his keyboard cover down and stood up. He was angry at Ludwig, for kissing him like that and having not called him at all. Nothing since Roderich had left, he'd wanted so badly for Germany to make him stay, make him stay and make love to him. That wouldn't happen though.

Hungary tapped on the door, "Mr. Austria, Germany called and has invited you over."

**Ludwig's POV**

No one knew, no one understood why he couldn't just pick up the phone and call his friend he so badly wanted. He

sat in his work room, trying to make kookoo clocks but could never focus. He kept thinking about those violet eyes locking onto his, the way he'd kissed back, then stated he had to leave. Part of Ludwig was mad at himself, and the other half was begging for him to call Roderich and ask him to come over, to take him, show him how much he meant. Ludwig wished he hadn't realized it so late.

He made his way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He walked to it and sighed, composing himself before opening it. He blinked, "...Vat are you doing here?" Roderich blinked at him. "...Hungary...said...you wanted me to come over.."

Germany frowned, "..I have not spoke to Hungary in a while.." Roderich's eyes saddened, "..My apologies...she must have lied..I'm sorry for interupting." He turned on his heel. Germany hesitated but only for a moment, he grabbed Roderich's wrist and pulled him around into a deep kiss.

**BOTH POV**

There was no tension this time, Roderich returned the long waited, long wanted kiss immediately. Germany tasted of beer and something sweet, Roderich liked it.

All too quickly, they were in Germany's room. Ludwig had carried him up the steps, still kissing. He'd been laid back on the bed and now those rough yet gentle hands were exploring his body, it took him a few moments to realize Germany was a lot bigger than he was.

Ludwig had him on the bed, pulling his clothes off and kissing ever inch of him he could, he nibbled on the soft skin, he let his hand work on the more sensitive area of Roderich, that when he touched only a few times, hardened instantly. Germany couldn't say much, his own erection was pressed hard against the zipper of his pants. He pulled away to take his clothes off and Roderich sat up, placing kisses and gentle nips all over his body.

The Austrian was good with his fingers, that was the only thought Germany had as those long warm fingers ran over his erection. He let out a small groan and a louder one as warm, wet lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He ran a hand through those brown locks, tugging slightly, a moan from Roderich sending a wave through his cock.

Ludwig slid himself deeper into the warm cavern and moaned softly. If Roderich's mouth felt this good, then how would sliding in and out of his tight asshole feel.

Roderich swallowed every inch of Ludwig's cock, coating it in his saliva, since he was sure the other didn't have lube. He took Germany's hand and led it to his ass, pulling off of him, his asshole was slicked. He wanted this, no, needed it. He soon felt the other slide a couple fingers into him and he cried out slightly. He took Ludwig's cock back into his mouth and continued to suck.

He slid his fingers in and out of the tight hole, stretching it, preparing it. Roderich was slick, hot and tight. His cock throbbed at the thought of it and he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled away and laid Roderich back, he wrapped those long legs around his waist and positioned himself, pushing slowly into Roderich, faster when he showed no discomfort. He quickly built up a pace, hard and fast, moaning and groaning. It was so hot and tight around him, it made his knees weak and he could of cum right then.

Roderich felt ever inch slide in and out, pounding into him, driving wave after wave of pleasure over him. He cried out with each one, arching and digging his nails into the bed, needing more, wanting all of it. It felt like he was melting. He called out, "LUDWIG!" As he came hard onto their chests and stomachs.

As his lover came, Ludwig called out, "Roderich!" and released himself into the other's ass, filling him with cum, pulling out when he knew he was finished. He collapsed onto the bed next to him, the Austrian curled up against him. "...I love you..."

"Ich liebe dich auch.." He hugged him close and they fell asleep that way.

AN: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! oh..right, I've been working on lots of other things. I'm very sorry though. Really...I'll write more smut in the future to make it up to you. Been thinking of working on a Drinking Game 3. I'm not sure though, my shared account needs my attention too. Thank you for being patient. Tell me what you thought.


End file.
